The life we chose
by Screvier
Summary: Marian meets in the forest Robin after her would-be wedding and love blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**The life we chose**

**I don't own Robin Hood BBC or the Characters.**

**Prologue**

_Sherwood_

As the sun sank below the horizon Robin and Marian held each other in a close embrace beneath the Great Oak deep within Sherwood Forest quietly contemplating the events of the day that had brought them closer together than they have been after Robin's return.

"Robin" Marian breaking the silence "thank you for saving me today" Robin shook his head it was Much who saved you today not me I should not have let the wedding ever occur I should have stopped it before even started.

Robin, I practically sent you to the king. Marian, I wasn't going to the king I was on Locksley Hill sitting there feeling sorry for myself I was planning on leaving Nottingham forever. I had planned on heading to my Huntington Estates and continue to fight for the poor there. With that, they both looked silently into each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Marian asked breaking the silence again. Robin led in and pressed his lips against Marian's forehead "I love you. I should have told you long ago. I'm sorry for everything". With that Marian caressed his cheek and said: "I love you too".

With that, Marian wrapped arms around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. Robin kissed her back with hunger, like ever before. She wanted to be with Robin tonight more than anything. Marian deepen the kiss then instinctively climbed on top of him. Robin paused for a brief moment "Marian, I won't be able to stop if we continue like this"

She smiled, "We were almost lost to each other today, I want this" she whispered, thinking of a few scant hours ago, she almost married a man she despised. "All right my love". At that Robin reached around and loosen Marian grown letting it drop to the forest floor.

Marian couldn't help but let how small gasp as she now stood nearly naked in front of Robin dressed only in her thin shift. She intently gazed at Robin as he slowly removed his clothing taking in every bit of his lean and muscular form.

Marian now took a step forward to allow Robin to remove the last of her clothing as he pulled her shift over her head leaving her completely nude. She instinctively covered her breast from Robin's gaze.

"You are so beautiful," he said stepping in closer to her brushing his lips against her. At his touch, she dropped her arms to her side full exposing herself to Robin's gaze. Robin smile and lifted her carrying her back to his cloak of which they had been previously laying on. He then laid her down in the center of it.

He then placed himself in a position above her supporting himself with only his elbows. At that Marian instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer for a kiss. Soon they found themselves kissing frantically.

She felt his hands caressed and stroked her body. She needed him to be one with him. "My love," He whispered. I promise that it will only hurt this time. Do you understand?" Marian nodded at his words than let out a small gasp as they become one.

_Meanwhile at Knighton Hall_

"Welcome, Sir Guy," Sir Edward said beckoning the younger man into his home knowing why he was here. Guy didn't say a word only placing parchment on the table.

"You would hold her to it?"

"Yes I will she is my wife" Gisborne paused waiting for Edward's reaction. "She'll run.

"That would be foolish. I would stop at nothing to find her."

"She loves another".

"That came more than clear today riding off on Hood's horse".

"She rejected you. Why do you still want her?"

"She is my wife and I love her. She will grow to love me in time".

_Back in Sherwood_

Robin rested his head against her chest and placed a kiss between her breasts. Then he disengaged himself from her body. Marian smile as she watched him gather their clothes. She finally was his she had waited for this moment since Robin proposes all those years ago. In her mind, they were already wed.

Then suddenly he kneeled producing a ring. "It is the purpose of my life to be with you, Marian, will you marry me?" Marian gasped it was her old engagement ring a beautiful silver ring, with its sapphire center surrounded by six smaller diamonds of alternating colors of Huntington green and gold and Knighton purple and silver representing the union of the two houses Huntington and Knighton.

She had thought it was lost forever after she had thrown into his face in that meadow after he told her of his decision to join the Crusades. Smiling she answered "Yes". At Marian's answered Robin picked her up and spun her around still nude. After he sat her back down. Marian asked, "But Robin who will marry us you're an outlaw?"

"I may know someone Marian a monk named Tuck he's out of Fountains Abbey. The gang and I helped him out of a scrape a few weeks back I think he would be willing to marry us" Robin said with a large smile.

"That's wonderful Robin how soon can we be married?" Marian asked while leaning in for another kiss. "As soon as I can get ahold of him maybe a few days at most a week".

"Come Marian we must get you home before your father being to worry" At she quickly dressed feeling slightly embarrassed by the feel of Robin's seed between her legs. She couldn't help but wonder if she had conceived tonight. She the rhythms of her body well it was quite possible that she had conceived tonight.

_Knighton Hall_

Marian was on cloud nine as she handled her horse off to Daniel Knighton's stable boy. She couldn't wait to tell father the good news.

As she pushed open the door she saw him. "Guy" She gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama at Knighton**

Sir Guy what do I owe the pleasure? Marian asked nervously. Then instinctively covered her womb has Guy stood and made his way to her. Guy rising his hand to crest Marian's cheek "I've been patiently waiting for the arrival of my bribe" At that Marian pulled away from him.

"I am no one bribe!" Marian responded by clenching her fist behind her back. In preparation to punch him. Her plan was to knock him out and escape into the forest. But things didn't go as planned the next thing she knew her arm was being twisted around her back. She struggled but to no avail, he was too strong.

Then he spoke, "Stop this Marian we're married we have been since the marriage contract was signed." "No" Marian screamed as she continued to struggle. "Yes Marian today's ceremonial is little more than a church blessing" Guy paused then continued. " We've been wed since we made a betrothal public".

"No" Marian screamed again. Guy undeterred pulled the wedding ring out of his pocket and slipped the ring onto her finger. "No" Marian screamed once again. She was fighting for her life if Guy discovered that she gave her maidenhood to Robin she was as good as dead.

Edward silently watched the scene before him composing his thoughts. "Marian there is nothing to be done, you are his wife in the eyes of God and the law" Marian shook her head still struggled with Guy and whispered "I can't" while looking into her father's eyes. Edward continued "There's no way out of this you are married, Marian."

"A marriage based on a lie" Marian spat. "I will never be your wife my heart belong to another" At that Guy tightened his grip on her arm. "Marian stop this you are my wife and you act like it". Marian spat again. "No" Then she saw it her bow and quiver out of the corner of her eye. She let a small smile cross her lips she had formulated a plan a dangerous plan but a plan nonetheless.

She turned to look directly into Guy's eyes and spoke. "I'm not a maiden anymore I gave myself willingly to Robin tonight". At her words, Guy threw her across the room roaring in anger. She hit the wall hard but her plan had worked, she was now within reach of her bow which she quickly grabbed strung and pointed at Guy. "I'm leaving Guy, Danial quick my horse" she called. "Yes milady," Danial answered with a bit hesitation. "Sarah quickly my sword, my cloak" Sarah only nodded. "My dear, please don't do this Guy is your husband you are duty-bound to him," Edward said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Father I can't, my heart belongs to Robin, I'm leaving" Guy suddenly step forward. "Stop Guy I'll shoot," Marian said defiantly. As Sarah returned with her sword and cloak. "Good Sarah, now strap the sword around my waist" Sarah did as her lady instructed. "Thank you Sarah"

Marian heard the sound of her horse approaching. Still with her bow pointed at Guy she slowly backed her way to the manor door. "I'm sorry father" Suddenly Guy lurched forward "You are my wife. Your place is with me." He yelled attempting to reach her "No" Marian screamed letting loose an arrow that grazed Guy's left cheek causing him roared in pain.

But it didn't stop him the next thing, Marian knew he was on her before she could sting another arrow. They struggled for Marian's dagger that she had pulled from her bosom. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream rang out across the room. Guy had broke Marian's arm. Tears streamed down Marian's face as she clutched her arm as she looked up terrified at her would-be husband.

Guy now reached down taking her face into his hand. "There's no way out of this. You are my wife and you act like it. '' Before placing a kiss on her lips. Marian spat in Guy's face. "Never," she said.

Guy roared then smacked across the face sending her tumbling to the floor she landed on her broken arm causing her to scream out in pain again. As she laid trembling on the floor she spied Guy's dagger. It must have become dislodged during their struggle.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the dagger with her good arm and flung it at Gisborne who stood above her. It struck him in the stomach the same spot he had stabbed her only days before as a night watchman.

Marian than struggled to her feet while still clutching her arm. And look to her father "I'm sorry Father I can't" Then she made her way to her waiting horse with Danial help she mounted it and disappeared into the darkness of Sherwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath**

She didn't remember anything about the journey to camp. The searing pain in her right arm was overwhelming Guy had snapped it like a twig. "Marian" Robin gasped at her bloody and beaten body. She was bleeding from her left eye and had a large bruise cross that side of her face. She winced and she hopped down from horse clutching her arm.

She immediately flung herself into his embrace. Sobbing uncontrollably. Robin instinctively wrapped his arms around her as her whole body shook, trembling with fear. He had never seen Marian so broken and so afraid. What had that creature done to her?

"Djaq" He called. "Quickly, Marian needs you" Djaq gasped at the sight of Marian. Her face was black and blue her left eye was bleeding and her right arm was clearly broken. Djaq quickly sat her down by the fire to examine her more closely. Djaq quickly found her arm was the worst of her injuries. She also had a couple of bruised ribs the injuries to her face were only superficial.

"Robin, I need Little John. I need to set her arm" Robin nodded. Within seconds Robin returned with John. Djaq instructed John on what to do. Djaq then gave Marian something to bite down on as Robin held her still. Then nodded to John. Marian gave out a muffled scream as he set her arm.

Djaq then gave her a draft for the pain. "Let her sleep Robin," she said as John carried her to a spare bunk. Robin couldn't sleep his mind racing what had that man done to her. He was going to kill him he thought as he sat down beside her and spent the whole night watching her sleep.

_Back at Knighton _

Sir Edward was still in shock about what had just transpired. The servant staff had bandaged and treated Gisborne wound. He was now resting in Knighton's guest quarters. Edward knew there was going to be hell to pay for his daughter's actions.

He needed to find his daughter quickly and talked sense into her. She had foolishly given maidenhood to Robin, there was no going back. But maybe the damage could still be repaired. One thing that was certain Gisborne truly did love his daughter and that was a starting point.

_Sherwood_

Marian smiled as she awoke beside her beloved. Only to wince in pain as she remembered what had transpired last night. Her mind began to race at the thought that she was Gisborne's wife she was married to a man she despised and nothing short of death would change that. But for now, she felt safe in Robin's arms. "Marian" Robin's voice broke Marian from her thoughts. She turned to look at him, "What happen my love?" Marian started to sob again. Only barely able to choke out. "Robin, I'm Gisborne's wife yesterday ceremonial is little more than a blessing from the church. We've been wed since the marriage contract was signed"

Robin wrapped his arms around her a bit more tightly in an attempt to soothe her. "I'll fix this somehow Marian somehow I will," Robin said in a soft soothing voice. At that, she looked deep into Robin's eyes than collapsed deeper into his chest sobbing. "I'll fix this". He said again while slow cresting her hair.

_Meanwhile at_ _Knighton _

Guy had awakened. To find sir Edward standing over him. He quickly reached up grabbing Edwards collar pulling him close to whisper. "Where is my wife?" Edward clearly terrified attempted to pull away. "I don't know Sir Guy she disappeared into the forest".

He attempted to stand. Only to wince in pain grabbing at the sight of his wound. She's going to pay dearly for what she has done. She humiliated him at the church stab him I ran off to Sherwood with Hood. She had laid with Hood she was now tarnished but he would have her anyway. He would now take her by force if necessary. She would bear his children in time and grow to love him.

"Mark my words Edward I will find her kill Hood. And make her mine. '' He said now towering over his father-in-law. "Now have someone saddle my horse I'm returning to Locksley to assemble my guards" Edward nodded and left the room calling for Danial.

_Sherwood_

Marian next to Robin eating the breakfast that Much had prepared for them. Robin was in deep thought he needed a plan. He had to rescue Edward and find Marian a way out of her marriage. At least he had a few things going for him the marriage had yet to be consummated therefore could still be annulled. He also knew Gisborne would never hurt Edward if he never truly wanted a life with Marian.

He knew Edward had a brother in Lincolnshire. He would be self there out of harm's way, and Marian would live in the forest with him. He turned to Marian and said, "I have a plan!"

Marian gave him a huge smiled as he went over the plan. It was a good solid plan. Her father would be shuffled off to Lincoln for his safety out of reach of the Sheriffs and Gisborne's punishment. Her uncle was a rich and powerful man a second son that had married the daughter of a wealthy Merchant with many connections to London that alone would keep him safe.

Robin had given her choice of staying in the forest or joining her father in Lincoln. Of course, she chose to stay with him. In truth, she felt betrayed by father he had just stood there and watched Guy break her arm and beat her.

But had her father really betrayed her? Or was he just trying to get her to see sense? In reality, he was right the marriage was valid she had willingly given her consent when the marriage contract was first signed. Marian couldn't help but wonder would she had made a different choice if she hadn't just given her maidenhood to Robin in the forest.

But it didn't matter in the end she had made her choice the moment she chose to give her maidenhood to Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter Tuck**

_Locksley Manor_

Guy seethed as he strode into Locksley's Great Hall. Nearly two weeks wasted since that dramatic night at Knighton. Two weeks stricken with fever. Two weeks of Hood doing God knows what to his wife in the forest. She was his by law and God. He would have her even ruin. He would have Hood's head on a spike. He would stop at nothing to find her. He planned to assemble a team of guards and foresters to scour the forest.

He called for Thornton. He was done dealing in the foolish Castle guards he wanted an expert. Someone who the forest as well as Hood. "How may I serve you, milord, " Thornton asked suddenly appearing. "I need a tracker. Someone who isn't a bumbling fool someone who knows the forest I want my wife found." Guy answered.

Thornton hesitated then spoke "If you want a tracker milord George of Wakefield better know as George a Greene is finest tracker two shires. He lives in a small cottage on the edge of the forest just outside the village of Wakefield. Guy nodded and called his sergeant.

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

She now sat around the fire with the rest of the gang eating breakfast. Smiling at the thought she had woken in Robin's warm embrace again this morning. Lovemaking was always passionate and tender. Although she did worry about the possibility of becoming with child. That thought was secondary. Her main concerns were annulling her marriage to Gisborne and repairing the shattered relationship with her father.

She remembered her final conversation with her father well before he was sent off to Lincoln. "Robin, Marian must return to Guy there is nothing to be done, Marian is his wife in the eyes of God and the law" At that Marian shook her head and whispered "I can't" while looking at her Father. Father continued, "There's no way out of this. She's married to Gisborne for the rest of their lives. She needs to be turned to him the sooner the better". Robin just shook his head.

Marian spoke again. "Father I can't he lied. You would be dead right now wasn't for Robin. I can't be with a man like that" Marian paused looking at Robin's wonderfully smile then continued. "We still can get the marriage annulled it hasn't and never will be consummated" Marian finished with a shudder thinking about the marriage bed with Guy.

"No, Marian I order you to return to Knighton," Father ordered in a tone Marian had never heard before. After that, she turned and walked away into the forest hand-to-hand with Robin. Marian sighed. Once a marriage issue was dealt with she would travel to Lincoln an attempt to mend fences with her father.

_Great North Road_

Brother Tuck rode through the green fields of Nottinghamshire atop his donkey heading toward Sherwood Forest. He owed Robin Hood a favor. The outlaw had helped in snuggling a young couple out of the Shire about a month ago. Now Hood had called in his debt. He wondered what the outlaw wanted and if he could help.

It was midday by the time Brother Tuck reached the edge of Sherwood. He was tired, hungry and thirsty. He was getting too old for this type of thing. He hadn't been given instructions on how to find Robin Hood only travel the Great North Road and he would find you. It had been nearly two hours now and nothing. Tuck wiped his brow he was ready to call it a day. He would try again in the morning. He sighed as he beckoned his trusted donkey to turn. He planned to spend the night at the Inn he had seemed entering the forest.

Allan slapped at an insect as he and Little John waited for any passing traveler to ambush and to be on the lookout that Monk Robin was waiting for. Either of them had ever met Tuck. Robin had been alone when Tuck sought out him to help with a young woman wanting to marry the man of her choosing.

Suddenly the outlaws heard a twig snap. Now on full alert. They peer through the foliage to spot an overweight middle-aged Monk struggling to control his donkey. "Come Mildred the Inn is just up the road I know it's been a long day you stubborn thing"

Alan snickered at the scene. Little John shook his head then gave Allen shove. "Alright, I'm going. This must be the monk Robin was waiting for" Allan whispered before moving into position.

"Brother Tuck I presume," Allan said stepping out from behind a tree bow drawn. "Hood's men" Tuck responded with his hand on Hilt of his sword. John nodded a yes and Allan lowered his bow. John without saying a word pulled out a piece of cloth. "Sorry, Father for your safety and ours you will have to be blindfolded," Allan said taking the cloth from Little John.

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

Tuck soon found himself in the Outlaws camp waiting for Robin's and Marian's arrival. Tuck was amazed by the newly-built camp. Will couldn't help but blush at the Father's compliments. Tuck couldn't help but think this young Carpenter deserves much more in life man than living in the woods as an outlaw. He had some of the most impressive carpentry skills Tuck had ever seen and all his travels. Travels that took him as far as the Holy Land and Egypt in his youth.

Tuck smiled as Robin approached with a young woman dressed in green with their arms interlocked. "Robin, so this is why you summon me you wish to be wed to this beautiful young lady" Marian blushed at the Monk's remark. "That is correct Father, but we will need in an annulment first" At this Tuck frowned.

At that, they all sat down as Robin and Marian explained what had transpired over the past few weeks. Tuck listened intently taking in every word and carefully observed a couple's body language. It was clear as day these two are deeply in love. But there was nothing to be done Marian had given her consent and with the signing of the marriage, the contract was legally binding.

Tuck gave a deep sigh and spoke. "I'm very sorry but I can't give you an annulment Marian you have no grounds for one." Marian broke out in tears. Robin spoke, "But what about the marriage being unconsummated it's that reason for an annulment?". Tuck responded. "Yes, it would be, not consummated their union physically would be grounds for an annulment. But Guy would have to second it. What you've told him he would never do that."

"Then I'm truly am Lady Gisborne." Marian choked out before completely losing her composure. Tuck watched the heartbreaking scene silently.

Robin's mind was racing going over possible scenarios in his head. He could kill him but Marian would never allow that. He could run away with Marian start a new life somewhere else but he could never abandon his people.

Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid how could he have forgotten? Their fathers had arranged betrothed between the two of them when Marian was still only an infant.

"I am still betrothed to Marian," he uttered. At that, both Marian and Tuck lookup. "What!" Marian asked stunned as she collected herself. "Marian you're still betrothed to me, we only verbally broke the betrothal when I left on Crusade."

At that Marian's eyes lit up a huge smile crossed her face. She leaped to her feet and run to embrace Robin only to wince forgetting about her still-healing arm. Tuck smiled and asked, "Where is the document I will need it?" "Locksley" Robin responded. "Safely stored in a secret compartment beneath the floorboards in Locksley's study."

"That may be a problem". Marian responded. "Maybe not, I'm a man of the cloth I should welcome at Locksley without a problem". Tuck responded with a smile. At that, the three of them sent down in formulated a plan. In the end, they agreed it was better for Tuck to be seen publicly before suddenly appearing in Locksley. He would spend the night at the Blue Boar Inn. Before heading to Locksley at first light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows of the Past**

_Locksley Manor_

This wasn't how things were supposed as he arose with the first morning light. He should be awakening every morning with his beautiful bride by his side. But it wasn't she had run off to the forest with his arch-rival of all the men in the world why did have to be him. He slumped his head between his legs.

How could she have betrayed him? She had played him for a fool. He couldn't help but wonder how much information she had been feeding Hood. But the truth was he loved Marian. It was as simple as that. He would do anything for her. But he had hurt her he could still hear the snap and the blood-curdling scream that followed. He had broken her arm. He hadn't meant to they were struggling over Marian's small dagger.

He would have her soon. Everything was ready he was just waiting for his sergeant to return from Wakefield with George a Greene. Hoped this man was up for the task of going face to face with Robin Hood. He would stop at nothing to find her and her his. He would begin her home and make things work. She would one day bear his children. Then it hit him, Oh God, what if she was with child? Hood's child…He could not rise Hood's bastard!

He arose kicking over the small table that lied beside the bed. He would do anything for her but he couldn't rise Hood's bastard. That was beyond his abilities. He would take the child to an Abby as far away as possible. Marian would hate him for it would likely fight him tooth and nail. But he would not rear Hood's bastard it was as simple as that. He set back down with his head in his hands. Then he saw something shiny on the chamber floor. Reaching down to pick it.

"Isabella!" He whispered holding the hairpin.

_Blue Boar Inn_

Robin sighed. As he and Much stood outside the Inn. Since returning and becoming outlawed he had avoided this place. Closing his eyes Robin returned to summers past. To that one summer, he spent with that beautiful Reddish-brown shepherdess. He had broken her heart when he had chosen Marian over her.

Marian had been gone that spring and summer. It was before his father had told him of their betrothal agreement. Before he saw Marian as anything more than a childhood friend. Marian was 13 at that time three younger than himself. While Clorinda was his age.

Clorinda was the daughter of one of Locksley's Shepherds she was pretty, smart, and funny. She had given her maidenhood to Robin out in Locksley's common pasture beneath a maple on mid-summer's eve. Then everything changed just before Marian's returned from her uncles that fall.

His father Lord Malcolm, the Earl of Huntington called Robin to his chambers one morning. He never learned how father became aware of his rolls in the hay with a peasant girl. Given his father was bedridden the last few years of his life from old injuries he received during King Henry's Irish campaigns.

He was outraged at his sons' actions. He was a Highborn nobleman the son of Earl having an affair with a peasant girl. Robin had received the worst scolding in his life that morning. It was then he showed him the betrothal agreement. "When Marian turns 16 you will be expected to marry. You have been betrothed since she was born." Robin was stocked. He went broken-hearted the next day to break things off with Clorinda who took it harder than he had suspected it was the first he was even slapped across the face by a woman.

After that everything changed their fathers had encouraged him to spend more time with Marian chaperone of course. It didn't take long at all for their love to blossom they were kindred spirits. They went mere friends childhood to sole mates in no time at all.

"Robin, Robin, are we going inside?" Much snapped him back to reality. Robin nodded and they entered.

_Locksley Manor_

Now in the Great Hall Guy eaten silently. He had found Isabella's hairpin among his things the day after her wedding to Lord Thornton of Shrewsberry. He had kept it as a keepsake after he had sold Isabella into marriage for eight hundred crowns. Isabella was only just thirteen. He would have preferred to wait a year or two before seeing her married. But he needed the money his lands were lost to him seize by Hood's father for what he claimed was gross mismanagement.

He cursed Lord Malcolm. Lord Malcolm owned Sir Roger his life pulling him injury from the battlefield. But he didn't do a thing for his loyal vassal when he had returned from King Henry II's Irish campaign a very different man turning to drink and becoming prone to violent outbursts. In a drunken rage, Sir Roger foolishly fought back against Lord Malcolm's men-at-arms causing a fire consuming himself, and his wife Ghislaine, Guy's mother. Leaving he and Isabella homeless.

Guy sighed as he thought of Isabella again. And wondered if she was okay. He hadn't once checked in on her despite the terrible rumors he had heard about Lord Thornton and his treatment of women. He only hoped they weren't true. He cursed both Lord Malcolm and Hood for causing all his problems life. Before standing to ready himself for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heist**

_The Blue Boar Inn_

Tuck arose early waiting for Robin's and Much's arrival. They had much work to do. He smiled at the Reddish-brown hair tavern wench who had come to serve him. "How may I serve you, Father?" she asked with a smile. "Just some mead" Tuck nodded.

She returned quickly "What brings you to the Blue Boar, Father?" Tuck smiled and answered, "I have some business in Locksley to take care of". Interest now peaked "Does it have anything to do with the Lady Marian running off to the forest of Robin Hood?"

Tuck raised an eyebrow at this. "What's your name, my dear?" Tuck asked. "It's Clorinda, Father," she said smiling. "Clorinda that's a pretty name. Clorinda do you know Robin Hood?"

Clorinda smiled. "Yes, I know Robin intimately" Tuck opened his to say something but nothing came out. What was this woman to Robin Hood he thought? As he watched her walk away hips swaying he spotted Robin and Much entered the Inn.

_Locksley Village, mid-morning_

The sky was clear and blue as Tuck arrived in Locksley atop Mildred. It turned out that Robin was correct the villagers welcomed him with open arms. They were more than happy to give confession. Locksley's priest was corrupt and in league with the sheriff, the villagers were fearful of him.

Tuck set himself up on the far side of the village far from the manor house. And began to take confessions for villagers as well as some of Gisborne's guards. Robin smiled as he watched the scene from the tree line with Much by his side.

_Locksley Manor_

"Thornton, what's going on outside?" Gisborne hollered. "Milord, traveling Monk arrived in the village this morning and is taking confessions" Guy rose to his feet and stomped out the door. Only the corrupt weasel of a man that called himself a priest was supposed to be taking confessions in the village. The Sheriff had appointed him sole purposely of gathering information about Robin Hood's activities from the villagers.

Robin smiled as he watched Gisborne leave the Manor. "Now Much" Taking advantage of the commotion the two outlaws sprinted to the Manor's kitchen and entered undetected. With Much on guard, Robin hastily made his way to the study and went to immediately work lifting a set of floorboards to reveal a secret compartment. He pulled out the parchment that he was looking for, then quickly re-secured the boards. He smiled as he hid the parchment in his tunic.

"Milord, what are you doing here it's dangerous" Robin turned around to see Thornton standing in the study's doorway with Much. Robin smiled at Thornton than spoked. "I only need to retrieve something" patting his tunic. "Master wait you are in great danger. Guy hired George a Greene to hunt you down".

"Surely not George, Robin. He's a good man." Much, remark. "I know, Much" Robin responded. Robin putting his hands on Thornton's shoulder. "When will he arrive? Robin asked. "I suspect he will arrive by this evening" With a nod, Robin and Much were off heading back to Sherwood. George of Wakefield, Robin thought as he and Much jogged through the forest.

_Locksley Village_

"What's the meaning of this" Gisborne bellowed as he approached the overweight monk before him. "Milord, my apologies if I've caused you any inconvenience. I'm a simple Monk on pilgrimage to Canterbury" Guy sneered at Tuck. "I was simply passing through your humble Village. When I was approached by some of your villagers asking me if I would hear confessions. I meant no harm"

Guy didn't know what to make of this middle-aged fat Monk before him. He didn't seem like a threat but he was disrupting his village and distracting him from his task at hand. Bringing Marian home from the forest. He simply decided to move him along. "Father I want you off mine estates by midday. Tuck only nodded. Hoping he had given Robin and Much enough time.

Thornton was grateful had Robin and Much were long gone by the time Gisborne returned from dealing with the Monk. But he was also terrified about that parchment that Robin had retrieved. He was almost certain he knew what it was it was his betrothal agreement with Marian. And what it would do to Gisborne when he learned the truth. "Thornton, have the stable boys saddle my horse I'm off to Nottingham to meet with the sheriff" Thornton only nodded and called out the manor's door.

_Blue Boar Inn_

The Blue Boar crowded, smelly, and noisy. As Marian waited nervously for the three to return. Were they successful? Was she how free of Gisborne? She shifted nervously in her seat as she waited with Alan and Little John all with hoods hiding their faces. Djaq was back at camp and Will stood guard outside watching the road. She felt so useless with her broken arm. She couldn't fight she couldn't even do needlework to pass the time. When she slept could still hear the sound of her arm breaking at Guy's hands.

"They're here!" Marian turned looked as Robin, Much, and Tuck entered. Even with his hood up, Marian could tell he was smiling. They had been successful. Robin spoke first "I have it, Marian. As soon Tuck takes it to the Archbishop of Canterbury you will be free". Marian gave Robin one of the largest smiles he had ever seen. They kissed.

Marian turning to Tuck. "When do you leave?" "First thing in the morning dear" Tuck answered with smiled. Then added, "I will be more than happy marriage upon my return". "Yes, Yes". Marian responded. "Just name and time place you two". Tuck said laughing at Marian's enthusiasm.

Watching from a dark corner, clad in green velvet Clorinda sneered at Marian unseen. This woman stole her love from her. Clorinda shook her head she shouldn't be thinking this way she was a daughter of a mere Shepherd while Robin was the son of a Highborn nobleman. Their relationship was always temporary, to begin with, but it still hurt nonetheless.

She strained to hear The Outlaw's conversation. But it sounded like they had found a way out of Marian's marriage to Gisborne. Clorinda cursed Gisborne's name he had taken her husband from her running him through with his sword. Edwin her husband had been one of the few men willing to stand against the ever-growing tax burden forced upon them to pay for the Kings Foreign Wars. Clorinda smile at the thought of her late husband he was a good man that provided well for her. He had accepted her with open arms despite being a tarnished woman. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Sherwood**

_Locksley _

Guy smiled at the assembly of Guards and Foresters before him. He would soon have his wife. George a Greene was everything he had been told. He was a handsome man of about six feet tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He could tell Greene was a leader of men if anyone could go up against Hood in the forest it was him. They had spent much that evening going over maps of Sherwood planning things out. They will use a two-prong attack Guy would stick to the roads with his yellow-clad guards while George would take his team of hand-picked Foresters directly into the heart of the forest.

George watched Guy from a distance he could clearly see the pain in his eyes. Whatever reputation this man had he clearly did love his wife. George closed his own eyes trying to imagine the terror he would feel if his young wife had been stolen off to the forest by some villain. He then crossed himself pledging he would stop at nothing until Lady Gisborne was brought home.

Will watched the scene before hidden in a tree. And hopped their preparations were enough. Thornton had given them two days to prepare. The forest was now littered with traps. Robin's plan was brilliant it was a full plan this time their traps have been set up in a particular way that it would funnel their pursuers into a rock canyon deep within Sherwood from there was no escape but surrender.

_Sherwood_

They had temporarily abandoned their new camp to prevent it from being discovered. "Robin" Much said pacing nervously beneath the same Great Oak that Marian had given Robin her maidenhood. "Are you sure this plan is going to work" "Yes, Much it will. As good as Greene is he's not from Nottinghamshire he doesn't know Sherwood like we do" Robin putting his hands Much's shoulders. Marian spoke up "Thanks to Thornton we had two days to ready ourselves"

Will suddenly busted into the temporarily camp. "They're coming" He simply said. "Right, remember the plan" Robin pronounce before the gang split off into teams. Robin, Marian, and Much went North, John and Alan went South, and Will and Djaq went west. They were all circle around to the rock canyon.

They could hear George yelling commands forget the others stay focused on the girl. It quickly became clear the plan was only partly working the traps had so far done their job. But Greene wasn't so fooled by them splitting off he stayed solely focused on Marian. He let the others go.

"I hate this" Much mumble as they ran. Robin turned to Marian who was clearly in pain clutching her broken arm as she ran. Suddenly Much yelled and pointed. "Robin look" Standing on the road before then was Gisborne and his guards. "It's over" Marian gasped collapsing to the forest floor. "Come out Hood, your completely surrounded there is no way out." Robin bit his lip trying to formulate a plan. They were trapped Guy's men in front and Greene's men behind with Marian injured they were just the two of them that could fight.

Marian closed her eyes and spoke "Robin I have no choice, I have to go to him I can't allow him to kill you I couldn't live without you in it world" Robin shook his head no "Marian we are so close to being together as soon as Tuck returns from Canterbury, we can be married".

"I know Robin we're so close to being together," Marian said reaching for Robin. Robin quickly took Marian into his embrace and kissed her passionately knowing this might be their final one. "Goodbye my love," She said stepping out from behind the trees.

Marian felt her heart sink. As she reached her would-be husband who grabbed her pulling her forcibly into his arms. Then whispered into her ear, with hand clenching her jaw and the other around her waist, he felt her shaking. As he smiled and said. "You will thank me in time, Marian".

George a Greene watching the scene before him began to doubt Sir Guy's story. He had already heard a very different version of events from the Locksley villagers. Now he was seeing it with his own eyes. Marian had the same look in her eyes as his own wife Joan had on there wedding day. It was clear that she hadn't been kidnapped.

Then suddenly Sir Guy gave the command to kill. "I want them dead I want Hood's head on a spike". He commanded. Marian screamed than gave Guy a swift kick to the groin. He tumbled to the ground. "Run, Robin, Run."

"Stop" Greene yelled with his sword drawn. At this, the Foresters hesitated to wait for a command. "You lied to me Gisborne" Greene yelled, "You said this man stolen away your wife" Gisborne bellowed still on the ground "She is my wife, I ordered you to kill Hood"

"No" Greene yelled. At that two of his men stepped forward siding with Greene. Robin saw what was happening drew his sword and rushed Gisborne who barely had time to parry Robin's blow. Gisborne still weak from his fever was quickly defeated in what was a short but brutal battle. He now looked up at Robin terrified. The fire in Hood's eyes told the story. Hood wanted to end this here now.

Guy swallowed hard then spoke "End it now Hood, I will never stop. I will never stop hunting her. I will have my wife". Robin simply looked to Marian. She simply shook her head and nodded no. Guy now speaking to Marian. "You're my wife Marian. You will obey me. You will be mine."

"No, Guy. No more lies I'm done. I, not your wife I've never have been and will never be your wife, ". With that, she pulled out the ring he had forcibly put on her finger back at Knighton and threw it in his face. Then she gave Robin a nod. At which Robin took hilt of the sword slamming into Guy's face retaining him unconscious.

Robin smiled at Marian before pulling her in for kissed passionately. Before turning to face the men who had saved there lives. "Thank you we own you our lives" George nodded with a smile. Then introduced his men Arthur a Bland a tanner and part-time forester and Wat O' the Crabstaff a tinker, Greene's closest friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the gang**

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

Robin and Marian walked side-by-side holding hands as they returned to camp. Two days had passed since Gisborne chased them through Sherwood they all survived. The gang had grown by four members George a Greene, Arthur a Bland, and Wat O' the Crabstaff had all joined up along with Greene's wife Bettris. Robin had a thank Gisborne later. "Where have you two been" Alan inquire.

Marian's face turned bright red at the knowing faces of the gang. Robin only smiled. "What's for breakfast," Robin asked looking at Much. "Don't know Master, Bettris is cooking this morning" Much paused than added. "It's good to have a real woman in camp". Much's words, Marian and Djaq turned glared at him. Robin just shook his head.

Robin smiled as he surveyed the new members. George 6ft was tall with shoulder-length brown hair excellent with a sword even better with a bow. Arthur a Bland as big as Little John handles the quarterstaff just as well with brown hair and a thick beard. Wat O' the Crabstaff a short older man with balding blonde hair decent with a bow great with his staff. Bettris, George a Greene's young wife excellent cook beautiful to look at with her long blonde hair.

Robin decided they would train today. As a way integration the new members. Robin had found a log across a small stream another day which was perfect for training. The plan was to arm everyone with quarterstaffs and attempt to dislodge Little John. Alan went first followed by Will both were quickly defeated. Next was George and Much with the same results. Wat put up a good fight but the results were the same.

Now only Arthur and Robin reminded. Arthur went first this was the fight everyone was waiting for. They seem to be evenly matched about the same strength and size. Arthur makes the first move lunges in from the right. John easily turned alway the blow and went on the attack with several heavy blows. Arthur counter with his own. These men were evenly matched.

Watching Robin whispered in Marian's ear. "John going to win". With a surprised look on her face, Marion inquired "Robin how do you know?" Robin pointed to Little John then spoke "Arthur the younger man but John's got the experience. John's been sizing him up gauging his abilities blocking his blows now watch he's about to finish him off".

Robin was right Marian though. As she watched Arthur lunge in for what he had hoped was a finishing blow only to have it blocked. Arthur shocked and unbalanced could only look as a smile crossed Little John's face moments before his feet were knocked out beneath them.

Little John raised his quarterstaff above his head triumphantly clearly exhausted. Robin could only smile. As the whole gang rushed and to congratulate him. It was Alan who asked. "What about Robin he hasn't had his turn". John shook Robin off and said "Next time". At that Robin put an arm around John's back and repeat John's words "Next time". As the whole gang made its way back to camp.

_Locksley Manor_

Guy looked like he had been trampled by horses. As he lay in bed lucky to be alive. Hood had nearly killed him this time. If it hadn't been for Marian he would be dead right now. He sighed deeply how could she chose him. He had nothing Hood's lands were now his.

His thoughts turned Greene and his betrayal. He would pay with his life he almost had Marian he almost had Hood's head. But at the last minute, he turned against him siding with Hood. Guy now set up at the sound of horses riding in. Then he heard the unmistakable voice of the Sheriff talking to Thornton. Guy through his head back in frustration. He didn't want to deal with him today. Now sitting up in his bed, awaited his unwelcome visitor.

Sheriff Vaisey entered the chamber with an unhappy man. He tired this chasing after the leper. He needed his right-hand man back the Black Knights were due in Nottingham within a week. His sister was coming. And thanks to Gisborne Hood's gang was now larger and stronger than ever.

"Lucky escape for you, Gisbourne," Vaisey smirked. "I heard that your reluctant wife saved you from Hood's wrath". Guy shifting uncomfortably at his words. It was true Hood would have killed him if it wasn't for Marian. Did that mean something did Marian still had feeling for him? Was that she had Hood spare him?

"Gisborne, Gisborne" Vaisey called. Noticing his man-at-arms mind was far away. "I need you Gisborne forget the leper we are so close to power". "Yes, milord" Guy answered. In truth, he hated this man but was his path to power. He kept his promise he had Gisborne lands back that were submerged into the larger Locksley estates. The Gisborne fiefdom was his again and one day he would rebuild Gisborne Lodge. "Now, Gisborne I want to see you at the castle tomorrow at first light. There is much work to be done before our guests arrive". "Yes, milord" Guy answered. As he watched the Sheriff leave.

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

While the men dried themselves from the morning's training. Djaq examined Marian's arm to see how it was healing. "This is good Marian within another two weeks your arm will be completely healed". Marian smiled at this. She had been feeling so useless these past weeks. "Djaq, will I be able to wield my bow and sword as I did before?" Djaq answered with a small smile, "Yes Marian, you will have no problem handling your sword or bow again. That is if you let your arm heal properly".

Marian nodded and stood wanting to join Robin, John, and Geroge who discussing plans for the future. Only to have Djaq grab her good arm "Wait, Marian one more thing I know you have been intimate with Robin and visiting Matilda for drafts prevent becoming with child. Just be careful they are not foolproof. '' Marian gave Djaq a small smile and walked off to join Robin.

Meanwhile, Bettris watched her husband laugh and talk with Robin and John. He seemed at home there in the forest the happiest she's seen him in a long time. As for herself, she wasn't sure yet she was just happy to be with her husband. Thanked God that she had taken Arthur's advice and stayed at the Blue Boar instead of taking up Gisborne's offer of Locksley's guest quarters. If she had stayed at Locksley she would likely be Gisborne's prisoner right now. As it was she only barely escaped Gisborne's guards thanked God for that tavern wrench what was her name Clorinda she thought. She had risked her safety to hide her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Confessions of the Past**

_The Blue Boar Inn_

The Inn was packed with people Clorinda and the other staff were overwhelmed whatever was going on at the castle was big. Ulrich the owner was having trouble keeping up with supplies. It seems like his normal suppliers were sending everything to the castle. Clorinda couldn't help shake the feeling foreboding she had. Something big was happening in Nottingham something involving all these noblemen dressed in black she didn't know what. Maybe she could get a message to Robin but she didn't know how the Outlaws didn't normally frequently Inn.

Clorinda wasn't one for politics but she knew enough from overhearing drunken conversations of nobleman there was a plot afoot to overthrow King Richard in his absence from England. While she didn't have much faith in Richard as a king her faith in Prince John was far less. John's taxes at the cost her family their livelihood they had tended sheep in Locksley for three generations that was all gone now she was forced to take this god-forsaken job as a tavern wench.

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

Robin pace the camp the gang had just been soundly beaten by this mysterious blonde woman and her guards. These weren't any ordinary travelers the ring carried by a woman beard the Sheriff's insignia, alerting Robin to something sinister going on at the castle. But he had no way of knowing what with Marian in the forest he no longer had a spy in the castle. He had made contingency plans for this but those plans included establishing Tuck as the castle's Chaplin.

But Tuck still hadn't returned from Canterbury and Robin was starting to worry. What is something had gone wrong, what if the Archbishop hadn't given Marian the annulment? He had worried from the beginning that his Outlaw status affects the validity of the marriage contract. He hadn't come to Marian with these concerns.

Robin took a deep breath and sighed. There was one person that could help them to gather information Clorinda was in the perfect position the Inn receive guests from all walks of life and would likely provide a wealth of information about the sheriff's activities. But that would mean he would have to face a shadow from his past he wasn't sure if he was ready to face yet. But he knew it needed to be done bit his lip and turn to Marian.

_Sherwood Forest _

Robin and Marian now walked slowly towards the Blue Boar. He cringed as explained his past relationship with this woman to Marian. He worried that Marian would run happily into Gisborne's arms now that she knew the truth. That he hadn't just abandoned Clorinda at his father's request. Marian's position as the daughter of the sheriff and a sole heir of 600 acres sweeten the deal in the mind of his 16-year old self.

Robin waited for Marian's reaction. As she just stared at him speechless. Marian was completely taken aback by Robin's words she had never seen this side of him before. The selfish nobleman whose only concern was wealth and power. Honestly, she didn't know what to say she was happy Robin came clean about his relationship with this woman and his first thoughts about their betrothal. She couldn't say it didn't hurt that her lands were among the first things Robin thought of when he learned of their betrothal.

Marian smiled and lead-in for a kiss. Because despite his first thoughts about their betrothal Marian knew Robin loved her for her there wasn't a doubt about that he had proven time and again. Marian took a deep breath then spoke "I think it would be a good idea if she's willing we need to expand our spy network" she paused then added, "But a word of warning Robin you are never to see her without being accompanied by me or another member of the gang do I make myself clear". Robin simply answered yes. Before embracing Marian for another kiss.

_The Blue Boar Inn_

It was mid-afternoon by the time they reach the Blue Boar to find the place a madhouse. They found the place full of noblemen dressed in black all with the same insignia ring. Scanning the crowded Inn Robin spotted her dressed in a very provocative blue dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Robin beckoned her over. Clorinda couldn't believe her eyes. She had been just thinking of Robin only hours ago. Now he was here beckoning her to join him with Marian by her side.

Clorinda quickly made her to the table that held two hooded figures. She immediately set next to Robin giving him a good look at her bosom as she did. Marian was instantly hit by a wave of jealousy of this woman the woman who made a man of him.

"Hello, Clorinda," Robin said with a smile. "Robin how dare you show your face here. It's death to anyone harboring outlaws." Marian rolled her eyes thinking this was going well. "Please, Cloe I, no we need your help," Robin said turning to Marian. Clorinda now looking at Marian asked. "What do you want Robin?" It was Marian who answered. "We need a spy Clorinda". A wide smile crossed Clorinda. She now had a way back into Robin's life.

Robin added "Clorinda it's dangerous if caught you could be hung for treason. It's not a decision to make lightly". "Why me?" Clorinda asked. Marian this time "Because you work here the Blue Boar is perfect. People from all walks of life pass through here". Clorinda now looking at Robin. Do you need an answer today? Robin shook his head no. "Okay, I'll do it" Clorinda answered without a second thought. She wanted revenge on Gisborne for killing her husband spying for Robin seemed like a good way to get it.

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

That evening Marian sat next to the fire observing the gang go about their activities. Robin, John, and Will were dividing up the food and money parcels for Nottingham. Alan was playing dice with Arthur and Wat with Much and Djaq watching. While George held his wife Bettis close directly across with Marian. She was having second thoughts about recruiting Clorinda. It wasn't Clorinda couldn't handle herself Robin had taught her how to shoot and handle the set of daggers that he had gifted her years ago. It was having her back in Robin's life. Did he still harbor some feelings for her? Would working with her rekindle old flames? Marian sighed as she poked at the fire.

_Nottingham Castle_

That evening the castle was in chaos full to the brim with people. Black knights from across England had come. Guy was having trouble keeping a hand on things. At least for the moment, Marian wasn't a top thing on his mind. The power he craved was now within reach. King Richard would soon be dead and Prince John would be on the throne. Guy had spent much of the day putting together the sheriff's sister's plan to capture Hood. Tomorrow was Market Day and it was almost certain that Hood would be in Nottingham passing out money and food parcels. If all went well Hood be dead by noon tomorrow and he would have Marian. That made him smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Free at last**

_Nottingham Castle_

The castle was still in an uproar following the accidental death of the sheriff's sister at the hands of Robin Hood. Guy couldn't even think of Marian as he may this way to his chambers he hadn't slept in two days the Sheriff had run him ragged chasing after every lead that came in about Hood. He no sooner collapsed on his bed when a knock came at the door. Guy sighed deeply. Then bellowed "What is it?" There is silence. Then someone timidly began to speak "Sorry to disturb you Milord, but I have a letter for you of vital importance". Guy angry for being disturbed stood and stomped this way to the door. Opened it to find one of the young Castle pages standing before him trembling holding a sealed letter.

"Give it here!" he ordered. The page quickly passed the letter over then scurried away. Guy slammed the door behind him then went to read the letter immediately. Only to drop it falling to his knees staring at the floor blinking in disbelief. His marriage had been annulled by the Archbishop. Marian had never officially broken her betrothal to Hood. She was still pre-contracted to him. Did she know all along? Why didn't Sir Edward say anything? Was this the reason she ran off into the woods with Hood? "Hood" he spat before going into uncontrollable rage destroying his chambers before again collapsing to his knees.

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

As dawn broke Marian felt free for the first time since she had accepted Guy's proposal after the necklace fiasco. She was now free to marry the love of her life. Wedding plans had already been put into motion. They were to be wed in Edwinstowe which was more than a day's walk from camp. The only thing that troubled her was that she had no idea what Guy's reaction would be to the annulment. She was scared that he would lash out at the villagers punishing them in replace of her.

Are you alright?" Robin asked tenderly brushing her hair back from her cheek, "I'm wonderful," she answered him. "I love you, Marian," he told her, passionately. Grinning, he began softly kissing and fondling her. Marian smiled and playfully pushed him away "Robin, not now we're in camp. We need to meet Tuck if you want to get married." Robin pulling Marian back into his arms for another kiss "Don't worry everything is packed, my love. All we need to do is fetch Tuck at the Blue Boar" Marian deepen the kiss. "You got up early didn't you" Robin only smiled.

Alan watched Robin and Marian from a distance he couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He had foolishly got himself caught by Gisborne at the Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Now after being tortured he would be forced to spy on his friends for Gisborne. He had a decision to make should he go to Nottingham and tell Gisborne of the impending wedding for not say a thing until after the fact. Alan sighed and buried his head in his hands between his legs not knowing what to do.

_Nottingham Castle _

"GISBORNE! The Sheriff's voice echoed through the castle. The Sheriff had called on his lieutenant this morning only to find is chambers empty and destroyed. "GISBORNE! He called again. "Milord, I've found him" called one of the castle guards. The Sheriff raced down the hall to the chambers once used by Marian to find the pitiful sight of Gisborne laying face down shirtless on Marian's bed with a bottle in one hand and a crumpled up paper in the other.

"GISBORNE! Get up you pathetic fool." The Sheriff yelled shaking his head. "Gisborne we have been over this. Stop pining over the Lady Marian. She is not your priority. Why do you even want her now after she's laid with Hood? Now, awake Guy, swung his legs over the side of the bed only to moaned in pain feeling the effects of the hangover. Without looking at the Sheriff with his head in his hands spoke. "Milord, Hood has had my marriage to Marian annulled" Guy now holding out the crumpled letter. At this, a sheriff simply started to laugh. "Milord, Marian was pre-contracted to Hood".

Gisborne was livid. He would get Marian back, no matter what it took and he would destroy anything that got in his way. "Gisborne pull yourself together I'm sending you the Lincoln to collect the gaming tables I ordered for a German guest arriving next week" Guy sighed. He would stop at nothing to find Marian but he wasn't ready to challenge the sheriff at least not yet. He was still his path to power. "Yes, Milord" recovering Marian would have to wait.

_The Blue Boar_

Clorinda watched Robin and Marian practically skipped into the Blue Boar and sighed deeply. Part of her the selfish part hoped the annulment wouldn't go through. But she couldn't wish Gisborne on any woman. Now could she be having these feelings, Robin has only been back in her life for about 2 weeks and it's only been days since he and Marian asked her to become a spy. Clorinda knew that she had won a small corner of Robin's heart during their time together. That piece would always be hers.

Robin spotted Clorinda as soon as he entered the Inn. Giving her a small smile. Clorinda was different than the others she as dear to him as any woman, who wasn't Marian, could be. If he was fully honest with himself, he could have found happiest with her. But it wasn't the same as the all-consuming love he felt for Marian. His mind turned to Marian who was happily greeting Tuck. They would soon be married.

Tuck had watched the smile Robin gave Clorinda. It was clear these two had a deep connection with each other. It was clear that they had been lovers but much deeper than a simple affair there was real love between them. Not as strong Robin's love for Marian but love nonetheless. For one Tuck didn't believe their story was over yet, especially from Clorinda's side. There were more chapters to be written between Robin and Clorinda.

"You already Tuck" Robin said embracing the Monk. "Yes my son we can leave immediately if you're ready" Robin nodded and took Marian by the arm. "Let's go, my love, the gang is waiting for us at Dead Man's Crossing". Clorinda could only watch as the two lovers skipped out of the establishment arm in arm with Tuck close behind. Clorinda closed their eyes and let a tear run down her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding in Edwinstowe**

_Edwinstowe_

Marian was overjoyed it was her wedding day. She smiled as the music played outside the small cottage the villagers of Edwinstowe had welcomed them with open arms. Marian thought this was how a wedding should be people laughing, dancing, smiles everywhere. Not the somber, silent affair that was her aborted wedding to Gisborne. But Marian couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that the wedding wasn't taking place in Locksley. Both Djaq and Bettris whereby her side. Bettris smiled as she laced up the back of Marian's wedding dress. The dress dark green with a modest neckline was simple but beautiful made by her own hand with a bit of help from Bettris. While Djaq helped with the veil and the final touches with her hair.

Brother Tuck cleared his throat. "Are we ready to begin?" Robin nodded and smiled at Marian who was given away by Little John. Robin and Marian shared mesmerizing smiles with each other they had waited for this day for so long. "I, Robin take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. Too love and cherish 'til death we do part." He said his eyes never leaving hers.

"I, Marian take you, Robin of Locksley, Lord of my heart to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward and forever 'til death we do part." Robin smiled as Tuck passed him the ring. Robin then slid the sapphire ring on Marian's finger. It was the same ring he had gifted her years ago before he foolishly left on Crusade. "I pronounce you husband and wife," Tuck announced. "You may kiss the bride." Without hesitation, Marian stepped into Robin's embrace. They kissed with passionate fervor they were finally one. The gang and the villagers cheered with words of congratulations.

The feast that followed was incredible so much joy and happiness. Marian had never seen a feast like this everyone was laughing and dancing around the fire, the air was filled with hope for the future. The gang and the villagers were truly enjoying themselves. No Noble wedding or gathering could match this Marian thought as she danced armed arm with her beloved husband around the fire. For a moment Marian just wanted to run away find a cottage in the Greenwood and raise a family with Robin away from all the politics and just live peaceably with her beloved.

No one said a word when Robin took Marian's arm and quietly left the feast as dust settled in. The Innkeeper just nodded as they ascended the stairs. Marian smiled at her husband, as stood staring at each other mesmerized they were finally husband and wife. Robin made the first move drawing Marian close they kissed for a brief moment before pulling apart. "My Marian," he said before lifting her and carrying her to the bed. Marian couldn't help but giggle as Robin laid her on the bed.

It was her wedding night she felt like she was floating and she looked up at her husband. Her beautiful handsome Robin the love of her life. Marian blushed she couldn't help but feel like a maiden tonight even though she wasn't. She had given her maidenhood to Robin 6 weeks ago beneath the Great Oak deep within Sherwood. Marian now reached up and fumbled with Robin's belt buckle only to groan in frustration. Robin smiled trying not to laugh. "You should be an expert by now my love". Marian rolled her eyes and spoke "One day, you will pay Robin of Locksley" before finally unbuckling it. Marian now reached out and ran her finger down the center of his naked chest and whispered "My Husband" while taking in his naked body in all it's glory.

Robin bent down to kiss her on the lips taking one of her breasts in his hands through her tunic. Marian groaned in respond. She didn't know why but tonight felt different than there sporadic lovemaking in the forest. There was no need to take precautions they were husband and wife if a child came it came. Robin now grabbed her tunic pulling it over her head in one quick motion, throwing it to the floor. Marian, now stood giving Robin access to her breeches. Robin pulled her into a close embrace kissing as he reached down and untied the string allowing them to fall to the floor.

Marian giggle as Robin scooped her up and relaid her on the bed. It felt like the first time again as Robin climb atop of her. She needed him as he waited to enter her gazing into her eyes. "Are you ready my love?" Marian only nodded. "With this act, we will truly be one," Robin said with a kiss as he entered her consummating their marriage. After they had finished they simply laid together limbs still entangled his head on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his back. For this small moment, the world seemed at peace that all was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Discussions**

_Sherwood, Outlaw's camp_

Marian asked questioning Robin. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Yes, Marian Clorinda can handle herself". Clorinda smiled at Robin's confidence in her. Clorinda had been a Tavern girl for years infiltrating the castle as a servant girl should be a cinch. Anyway, she would have Wat that's backup dress as a castle guard. Wat o' the Crabstaff was still a relatively new member of the gang, therefore, he was less likely to be recognized. She had Tuck too who is now the castle's Chaplin.

"Marian we need to find out what's this German Count's relationship is with the Sheriff. Clorinda is the best chance we have. You and Djaq are too recognizable and Bettris as came a long way under your tutelage but she's not ready for this mission" Marian sighs seeing Robin's point. The truth was Marian didn't like Clorinda around Robin they got along too well. Like no time had passed between them. They easily finished each other's sentences and the way that Clorinda looked at Robin you could see a yearning in her eyes. That worried her.

A short time late Robin, Marian, and Clorinda rejoined the gang of which most set around the fire going over last details the plan minus John, Greene, and Bettris who were watching the Great North Road for travelers and Alan who was gone once again most likely to the Trip to Jerusalem Inn where he said he had a regular woman.

_Nottingham, Trip to Jerusalem Inn_

Alan waited nervously for Gisborne in a dark corner of the crowded Inn. How would Gisborne react to Marian's marriage to Robin? Alan would lie to him about the wedding. He would tell Guy that had planned to inform him but already left Lincoln. Which was a complete lie he had more than enough time to warn Guy of the impending wedding before he left for Lincoln.

Alan could feel the sweat run down his face and back has Gisborne approach. Guy got right to business "What do you have for me, Alan?" as he took a seat across from Alan. Alan swallowed hard and spoke, "Robin plans to make another go at the strong room." Guy glared at Alan for wasting his time that was obvious. "Do you have anything else for me, Alan?"

Alan took a deep breath and straighten himself in the chair "Yes, Guy, Robin, and Marian were married four days ago in Edwinstowe". Guy was on Alan in a flash pinning him against the wall with his curved dagger at Alan's throat. "No, you lie" Guy bellowed drawing the attention of other bar patrons. "Please, Guy it's the truth they were married four days ago. I came to see you before the wedding but your Lieutenant so you had already left for Lincoln. There was nothing for me to do". At Alan's words, Guy released him dropping him a few coins before stomping out of the inn.

_Nottingham Castle_

Guy was furious as he made the way the sheriff's Chambers to give him the news Hood's and Marian's wedding and the involvement of the villagers of Edwinstowe. Edwinstowe would suffer the consequences of conspiring with outlaws. Guy would make them pay personally. He paused at the door hearing people talking. It was the Sheriff, Lord Bennett, and Guy's brother-in-law Lord Thornton of Shrewsbury they were talking about him.

"Gisborne has become useless pining over the Lady Marian it needs to end." Guy heard Sheriff. "What do you suggest?" Thornton asked. Guy heard the sheriff stand and walk across the room. "What he needs is a wife and your daughter needs a husband is that right Lord Bennett?"

Guy heard Lord Bennett clear his throat "Surely not my Lord" The Sheriff laughed. "Marriage between your Margaret and Gisborne we'll secure both your loyalties to our cause. Bennett, you are reluctant Black Knight this marriage was secure your loyalty in my mind. You won't have to sign the Pact".

"Milord, I wouldn't have to sign? if I agree to wed Meg to Gisborne". Thornton spoke "Bennett, it's a very reasonable proposal. I would accept it in a heartbeat if I were you". "What's your answer?" Guy heard the Sheriff asked.

"Meg does need a husband she's turned down every suitor that has come along." Bennett paused than sighed deeply "Gisborne has wealth and power he would provide well for my daughter. I agree with your proposal. '' Guy couldn't believe what he was hearing the sheriff was marrying him off like if he was some Maiden.

Guy gathered himself together and open the door to the Sheriff's chambers. "Ah, Gisborne we were just talking about you" "Milord, I news on Hood and Marian they were married four days ago in Edwinstowe". The Sheriff clasped his hands together "This is good, this is very good".

"Milord?" Guy questioned. "Your getting marry Gisborne. You'll be wedding Lord Bennett's daughter it's all agreed". "Milord, I can't what about Marian?" At this, the sheriff slammed his fist down onto his desk. "Will you forget Marian she obviously wanted Hood over you. Your head needs to be in the game the German count arrives tomorrow we need his money to pay off the Black Knights".

Guy trying to protest again what cut off the Sheriff. "You will wed Meg, in a months' time as part of the ceremony of signing the great pact". Guy bows his head "Yes, Milord" the sheriff spoke again "Now go with Lord Bennett and write up the betrothal agreement" Guy gesture towards Lord Bennett to follow him. In an uncomfortable silence, the two men made their way to Guy's Chambers to discuss the details of the betrothal.

The Sheriff turned to Thornton and spoke. "This is good, we now Lord Bennett's loyalty". Thornton didn't understand why was the loyalty of a minor lord like Bennett so important. "Milord, why is Bennett so important? He's only minor lord that yields little real power"

The Sheriff pulling his hands-on Thornton's shoulders. "Because I don't trust the likes of men Winchester or Rotherham. They already have wealth and power they could easily betray us if things go, south men, like Bennett, have less to lose and more to gain". Thornton nodded in understanding.

_Sherwood Forest, the Great Oak_

With plans in place for the arrival count tomorrow. Robin and Marian snuck away from camp for some away time. Will had built a small shelter for the couple. It was just large enough to provide them privacy and shelter them from the elements. The newlywed couple now lay nude together in the mid-afternoon light. Robin could tell something was amiss just by looking into Marian's eyes. "What's wrong Wren?" Robin whispered.

Marian shifted moving a bit closing. She took a deep breath. "It's, it's just Clorinda. I don't' like her around camp Robin." Robin with a puzzled look on his face. "Marian, I trust Clorinda with my life she wouldn't betray us. She's one of us." Marian sighed, Robin didn't understand. "Robin, my love. I don't like Clorinda because of your past history together." Robin now reaching out for Marian's chin. "Marian, my love there is nothing to worry about. You are the love of my life, I would never betray. Yes, I have a history with Clorinda but that's all in the past."

Marian smiled hoping Robin's words where true. But she worried Clorinda was so much like herself. Both headstrong and independent in truth they were both two sides of the same coin either women could make happy Robin. But for now, she decided to put her fears aside enter enjoyed her time along with her husband. In one quick motion, she pushed Robin to the ground and climb on top of him to resume their lovemaking.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Poor Knight **

_Sherwood forest_

As Marian watched Robin and the gang talk with the Count she couldn't help but think Robin was right about Clorinda she played her part brilliantly winning Count Friedrich's trust and affections quickly. With Tuck's help, they formulate a plan to humiliate the sheriff and help Robin loot the strong room. It was decided she would be one to infiltrated the strong room(much to Robin's protests) being the most nimble member of the gang. The plan went off without a hitch she successfully infiltrated the strong room without setting off any of the traps recovering the money well before the count was up. Today was truly a win they not only had the money but Marian had also earned Robin's trust that she could follow orders and been a true member of the gang. Now with Count Friedrich. Robin motion to Much and Wat to escort Clorinda back to the Blue Boar for the night. Marian smiled and took Robin's arm as the gang started back to camp.

_Locksley Manor_

Guy couldn't believe the circumstances he found himself in. Only a few weeks ago was preparing to marry the love of his life only to be jilted at the altar. Now he found himself preparing to marry again to a woman no to a girl he barely knew. A girl that he had met only once briefly at the feast that celebrated Hood's initial return from the Holy Land. A girl, he knew nothing about.

Guy rubbed his temples with his left hand. Today was another terrible day Hood's gang managed to break into the strongroom and steal all the money that was meant to pay off the Black Knights. He needed to speak to Alan he needed to know how Hood could execute such an extraordinary heist. The truth was as much as he hated that man he couldn't help but I admire him at the same time he was absolutely brilliant. No wonder that he had rosed to the rank of Captain in the King's guard.

Tomorrow didn't look any better as he threw himself onto his bed not relishing what he had to do. Sir Richard of the Lee was an old friend of his. He had been the only person to come to Guy's aid after the fire at Gisborne Lodge. Providing money for his and Isabella's passage to France. A year ago Sir Richard's son accidentally killed a knight from Lancaster in a joust the Sheriff had arrested Herny and sentenced him to death. Vaisey had offered to release only if Richard paid an outrageous bail of four hundred pounds.

Richard desperate for money took out a loan from the Abbot of St. Mary's Abby in York in order to post his son's bail. Richard had been given a year to repay the loan or his lands would go to the Abbot now that year was up and he hadn't yet paid. Canon Birkley had already arrived on the Abbot's behalf to either collect the money or seize the land. Guy knew for a fact despite Richard's title and lands he didn't have the money to repay the loan and would have to forfeit his lands to the Abbot. Guy had no idea how he was going to face his old friend tomorrow to seize his land.

_The Great North Road_

In the early morning light John, George, and Alan watched the great North Road from the ground while Marian and Robin we're among the trees waiting to ambush any weary traveler that passed. Well, at least John, George, and Alan we're watching Robin and Marian were a bit preoccupied. As Alan to kindly pointed out looking up at the swaying branches. "Look, John," George said pointing at the sorry-looking knight on top of an equally sorry-looking horse. Alan gave the whistle alerting Robin and Marian.

Robin Marian now on full alert spotted sorry-looking knight who they both immediately recognized him say almost simultaneously "Sir Richard". They both knew Sir Richard well, Robin had worked as Sir Richard's page years ago as well began old friends with both there friend's fathers. Then it hit Marian why he was here "Oh, No" Marian gasped. Robin turned to look "Marian what's wrong?" "Robin I know why Sir Richard is coming to Nottingham". Marian then quickly explained what had transpired a year ago.

At Marian's words, Robin quickly hatched a plan to help their old friend use the money newly required from the sheriff's strong room. Robin nodded to Marian to called off John and the others. Robin and Marian handle this. Robin and Marian with their bows drawn back now block the knight's path. Richard smiled at the familiar faces before him "Robin of Locksley!" Marian smiled "Sir Richard we want to help" At Marian's words Sir Richard dismounted his horse "My dear Marian now are you?"

"I'm well Sir Richard and happily married" gesturing in Robin's direction. "Congratulations my dear," Richard said with surprise on his face he had heard that the Lady Marian had married Guy of Gisborne. " Robin Marian said you could help me but now I only have ten shillings I need four hundred pounds to repay my debt you can't possibly have that much Outlaw in the forest" Marian only smiled waiting for Robin to speak.

"Sir Richard I have recently come into possession of a large sum of money I think we can help. come back to Camp with us I'll explain" Richard only nodded as John, George, and Alan suddenly appeared from behind some trees John carrying a blindfold.

_Nottingham castle_

Sir Richard nervously approached the castle four hundred pounds on hand with a young Outlaw Will dressed as his squire. Gisborne and Canon Birkley were waiting atop to Castle steps for his arrival. Gisborne gave his old friend a small smile. Unknown to Sir Richard and the Outlaws Guy already knew their plans thanks to Alan. But he wasn't going to act on this knowledge he owed Sir Richard a lot he would simply let Hood carry out his plan. Guy led Sir Richard to the Sheriff's chambers and watched the shocked faces of Vaisey and the Canon when Sir Richard paid the money. After the money was paid Guy order ale for Richard and himself. The two men talked for about an hour.

Sir Richard was happy to renew his acquaintance Gisborne. Guy had been his page in his youth much like Robin. But his life had taken a turn for the worse with the fire at Gisborne Lodge. Events that he had witnessed himself Richard shook his head at Lord Malcolm's foolishness attempting to seize the estate without the help of Sheriff Edward. While it was certain Sir Roger was no longer in any condition to run an estate suffering for what would be called Crusaders sickness if he had served in the Crusades instead of Ireland. And the incident at the Blue Boar with the prostitute. Sir Roger beating that poor woman nearly killing her. Malcolm should have helped his vassal through his difficulties not showing up with his men-at-arms and taking the estate by force without the sheriff's approval.

Sir Richard stood again congratulating Guy on his impending marriage to Margaret of Bennett. Richard knew Lord Bennett and his daughter well they lived on neighboring estates. And would have considered marrying his Henry to Margaret if Henry was concerned about anything other than his God-forsaken jousting tournaments.

_Nottingham Castle, Later_

Guy could barely hide his smile as he was berated by both the sheriff and the Canon for his latest failure. His old friend still had his lands and for once he happy and felt good about himself. The berating ended with a guard announcing the arrival of Lord Bennett and his daughter Margaret of Bennett. Guy cringed and swallowed he was about to formally meet his future wife. Guy gives a young woman the once-over she's was barely a woman only 16 years of age. But nonetheless a very attractive woman he could do far worse, it's not like you had a choice he was marrying on the sheriff's orders.

Guy steps forward and introduces himself "Hello Lady Margaret I'm happy to introduce myself as your future husband guy of Gisborne" Lord Bennett gave his daughter a small push. Meg bit her lip before introducing herself "Hello Milord, I'm Margaret of Bennett your future wife but please call me Meg" she added at the end nervously. Guy gave her a small smile and added "Meg it is" Her eyes lit up at this. He was willing to call her Meg. Just maybe thing wouldn't be as terrible as she first thought marrying this stranger.

"This good, this very good," Guy said hear the Sheriff say. Who was still standing next to Birkley. Suddenly one of the castles pages appeared breaking the tension in the room announcing dinner is ready to be served in the Great Hall. Meg smiled at this it has been a long journey and she was famished. "May I," she asked nervously of her future husband offering him her arm. Guy awkwardly took it and let her from the sheriff's chambers to the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Child Hood**

_Sherwood forest _

Today was all business for Guy testing out a new type of armor for the sheriff. An armor that was said to make someone virtually invincible. Guy smiled as the arrows simply bounce off the armor. Everything was going well until he killed the prisoner who had been wearing the armor. The shriek of a child broke the silence of the forest. Four young boys have been watching a scene from atop the hill. He groaned in frustration and order the guards after them.

A short time later he looked down upon three are the boys in complete disbelief the last thing you want me to do what's have to kill them. Has long has the Sheriff didn't find out. He would simply put them to work in the newly reopened Treeton mine.

Daniel, the only boy to escape found himself in the company of Robin Hood. Robin had stopped him from shooting Guy with his arrow. Robin knew Daniel fairly well he was the sable boy at Knighton. He knew from Marian that the boy at helped in her escaped from Gisborne that night.

_Sherwood Forest, Outlaw Camp_

"Robin" Much called wondering if Robin's hunt had been successful. Robin knew immediately what Much's question would be "No much I didn't catch anything. Where is Marian?" Much huffed at Robin and pointed towards the creek "She sparring Clorinda. If you can call it sparring well it started as sparring it's not really sparring anymore" Robin nodded and jogged to the creek with Daniel close behind.

Much was right Robin thought what may have started as a sparring match was now clearly wasn't. The two women were circling each other Marian with her broadsword and Clorinda with her two short swords. Most of the gang was sitting around watching only Will and Djaq was missing. Clorinda had a black eye and Marian was sporting a bloody nose. Robin could only shake his hand. It was Daniel who broke in calling "Milady," Marian turned and called out "Daniel" in surprise. Clorinda only said "Robin".

With the gang gathered Robin went over the situation with the children and the armor Gisborne the Sheriff had developed. They soon formulated a plan and were off to Locksley minus Clorinda who couldn't be seen with the gang and Wat who would walk Clorinda back to the Blue Boar.

_The Path to Locksley _

Young Daniel walked alongside Little John bombarding him with questions as they made their way toward Locksley. Marian could only smile. She so wanted to start a family with Robin they had wasted so much time. Marian's closest childhood friend Sir Richard's daughter Eleanor already had three children Eleanor was the same age as herself. Marian smiled placed her hands to her belly in hoping. Unknown to Robin she had stopped taking Matilda's herbs since the wedding two weeks ago.

Robin suddenly appeared by Marian's side. "Marian, we need to talk about you and Clorinda" Marian's smile turned into a glare. "Marian, your sparring match this morning got out of hand on top of that you bristle with jealousy whenever she's around" Marian now angry "You blaming me! She's the one who's flirting with you whenever she's around. Just today she purposely bent down giving you a look at her cleavage and you're blaming me!"

It was Robin's turn to be angry. "Marian, I told you before things ended between us years ago. There's nothing to be jealous of you are my wife, my heart belongs to you" Robin let out a deep sigh. He didn't understand Marian's jealousy. Clorinda was simply another member of the gang a spy. The information she supplies was vital to the gang maybe not as valuable as what Tuck provides but important nonetheless.

Marian sighed. Robin still didn't understand it was clear as day that Clorinda still wanted Robin as a man. Why couldn't Robin see it her ceaseless flirting should have been enough to clue him in what she wanted.

_Locksley Manor_

Now arriving in Locksley the gang immediately broke into teams Arthur, Will, and John went to free the boys. Robin and Marian headed to the Manor to steal the box with the special rocks. Much, Alan, and Djaq stayed with Daniel, while Green, and Bettris, stayed back in the forest just beyond the village limits for back up.

Entering Locksley's master bedchamber had an unexpected effect on Marian. She suddenly imagined Guy's touch it sent shivers down her spine. The bed she now looked at could have easily been her marriage bed. She then closed her eyes and taken back to that terrible night at Knighton hall she could still hear the sound of her arm snapping. Tears began to run down her face.

"Marian, I have it" Robin called with a growing concern for his wife. Suddenly the door opened revealing Gisborne. "Hood! Marian!" Guy said drawing his sword. "Marian catch!" Robin tosses the Box to Marian then put himself between her and Gisborne. Using anything he could find to defend himself.

The two men began taunting each other as they fought. Marian watched clearly seen the hate in both men's eyes. Guy trying to rile Robin up he brought Marian into the conversation. "Marian" Guy said looking at the bed. "I do remember offering you this bed". At this Robin threw a chair. "She's my wife!" Robin yelled. Guy moving forward "She should have mine!" Robin yelled "You don't get it Gisborne. Marian isn't something to possessed we are equal partners in all things, " Robin paused waiting for Gisborne's reaction.

He charged but Robin was ready with a swift kick to the stomach, Robin dispatched Gisborne to the floor. "Quick Marian the door" Only to find their way blocked Gisborne's guards. "Robin, the window!" Marian shouted throwing the Box to the ground below both her and Robin followed quickly.

It was only when they rejoin the rest of the gang they realized someone was missing. Daniel had been captured. It was then they heard the sheriff's voice return the box or the boy will die. Robin turned to Marian and said "We need Tuck"

_Nottingham town_

Tuck made haste, as he pushed through the crowded streets to the normal rendezvous spot. Whatever it was it must have been urgent or Robin would have called risking his exposure as a spy. Tuck smiled at the young couple as he entered the abandoned burnout Inn that set on Pitts Street. The smile quickly turned to a frown has Robin and Marian explain the situation. The fate of all of England weighed in the balance as well as the life of one young boy.

Two plans for conceived the first was rather simple Tuck would use his influence in the castle and take custody of the child. He would leave for Locksley at once. The second back up plan was to cover the box in pitch then shoot a flaming arrow at the box, igniting it. After the boy had been turned over to them.

_Sherwood Forest, Outlaw camp_

Robin's head hung low as he and Marian return to camp. They had failed Gisborne would not turn over the boy without a signed letter from the sheriff. Despite Tuck's best efforts to convince him otherwise. Robin was worried had to Gisborne made the connection between himself and Tuck. But those worries had to wait he needed to speak to Marian.

"Come, Marian," He said taking her by arm and leading her short distance from camp. "Marian, we need to talk" Marian immediately broke into tears. "My sorry Robin, I froze today." Robin put his arm around her. "It's all right my love". Robin kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Robin when I saw Guy's bed it could have mine" she paused now fully giving into tears "Robin, it would have been rape, no matter how kind or gentle he was it would have still been rape. You are the only men I've ever desired to share a bed with." At Marian's words, Robin pulled her fully into his embrace and rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms. Robin's mind was racing as he held his wife close. That terrible night at Knighton Hall when Gisborne try to impose himself on her had left more than just physical scars on her being. He would make Gisborne pay tomorrow.

_Locksley Manor_

Meg watched on in horror at the seem. Robin Hood drowning her future husband in the water trough. She needed to do something but what? She gasped as Robin dunked him again. She had only known this man for a week but she made her decision she pulled the small dagger she carried.

She wasn't thinking the next thing she knew she holding her dagger to the Smith's side. She threatened to kill him if the Sheriff didn't save Guy. Everything was quiet as disbelief overtook the village. This young girl defying the sheriff for her fiance she barely knew. Unbelievably it worked and Robin released Guy as the Sheriff turned over the rocks to Much who threw them into the fire destroying them.


End file.
